Drevlians
General Information Slavic|tech_group = Eastern|government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = DRV|capital = Odayev (4247) (on-file only) Wrutschyj (4371) (550-860) |culture = Ukrainian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 23}} are a Slavic Ukrainian tribe located in the Pripyat, Minsk and West Dniepr areas, Ruthenia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, with cores, from Slavic and uncolonized native land at the start of year 550, the tribe borders fellow Slavic countries ( west, south, east and north), Romuva countries ( northwest) and Tengri countries ( southeast). The , losing cores, will be annexed by Slavic at the start of the year 860, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Khazaria, Veps, Bjarmia, Käkisalmians, Tavastians, Chud, Karelia, Vyatihs, Merya, Mari, Estonia, Livonia, Latgalia, Ilmen Slavs, Krivichs, Dregovichs, Kievan Rus Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Reclaim Ruthenian Legacy: * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , or ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280), Terebovlia (261), Volyn (279) and Zaporozhia (283) *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280) and Zaporozhia (283) **** Ruler has a Diplomatic Skill of at least 5 * Effect(s): ** Kyiv (280) is the Capital ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Ruthenia and Red Ruthenia ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Can embrace Ukrainian Ideas and Traditions Ruthenian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** The Mother of Russian States: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** +0.50 Yearly Legitimacy ** Foreign Influences: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Zaporozhian Cossacks: *** +15.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** East and West: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Heritage of the Old Rus': *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Reuniting Rus' *** -5 Years of Separatism ** Birth of Russian Orthodoxy *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Fall of Rome Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Ukrainian countries Category:Eastern (Tech)